Tout ça pour des sushis
by MiniHotaru
Summary: Pleins de choses peuvent arriver lorsque l'on décide de manger des Sushis.....surtout entre un beau moine et un Kappa ! Yaoi ! Désolé je suis pas doué pour les résumés....à vous de la découvrir !
1. Chapter 1

Tout ça pour des Sushis...

Couple:GojyoxSanzo

Thème:Sushi

Chapitre 1: Vive le wasabi !

Par une matinée ensoleillée, un homme (non un jeune homme, même si il a une calvicie il est pas si vieux que ça...)lisait un manuel instructif intitulé : "Yaoi pour débutants!", on pouvait voir apparaître sur son joli minoi, un leger sourire pervers qui s'agrandissait dès qu'il tournait la tête pour observer le grand monsieur qui faisait la cuisine ( enjoli tablier rose, assortit à ses cheveux d'ailleurs...)

Le jeune homme à la calvicie nommé Sanzo se leva : il était vêtu d'une robe de bonze( c'est un peu normal vu que s'en est un...) Il s'approcha du cuisinier et lui murmura à l'oreille :

-Très joli ton tablier Gojyo ! ( glissant ses fines mains sous le tablier) mais pourquoi as-tu mis un caleçon dessous ?...avec des sushis en plus ?

-Ahhh Sanzo-chan c'est toi ! Tu m'as fait peur ! Je te prépare un bon plat de sushis alors je voulais être assorti et vu que tu aimes les sushis je me suis dit que ça te plairait ! IL te plait pas mon caleçon ?

-Si si !...ça te va bien , mais...

Le kappa enleva son caleçon et parti dans la chambre. Le bonze le ramasse et l'enfile!Il retourne ensuite à son occupation précédente: la lecture, mais il a changé de livre, maintenant c'est "Yaoi en mangeant des sushis !"

Quelques minutes plus tard, Gojyo revient avec un grand sourire aux lèvres et un beau déguisement tout neuf de sushi!

Il ouvrit lgrand les bras et sauta sur Zozo qui se fit écraser !

Ce cher Kappa pervers commenca à déshabiller le bonze mais tout à coup il tombe sur son propre caleçon!

-Ehhh mais c'est le mien !Ohhhhh mais il te vas si bien Sanzo-chan !J'avais oublié que tu aimais bien mettre mes habits...surtout quand je les ais déjà mis, tssstsss espèce de bonze pervers!

Tout à coup un gros "boum" retentit dans la pièce!

-Ahhhhhh mes sushis ! Je les avais oublié ceux là...en plus avec cette tenue c'est vraiment pas pratique de faire la cuisine, ils ne vont pas être bons TT je les avais cuisiné avec amour en plus...heureusement que le wasabi existe !Pfffffff...

-C'est quoi du wasabi? Je savais même pas que ça existait moua...ça se mange avec les sushis ou nature ?

-euuuuuuuuuuh Sanzo...t'as jamais mangé de wasabi?Mais...

Sanzo s'approcha du pot et en prit une cuillèrée...

Oo (tête de Gojyo..)

-Moue c'est pas mauvais...par contre ça m'a donné envie de plein de choses ton truc...je t'attends au lit mon doux Kappa !

...euh...et mes sushis ?Tu n'en veux pas ?

-Non je te veux toi ! ( sourire plus que pervers)

Sanzo s'éloigna vers la chambre.

-Je savais pas que le wasabi avait des effets pareil...euh ben je vais en profiter c'est pas souvent que Sanzo est de si bonne humeur ! Je crois que je vais lui faire manger du wasabi plus souvent moi !

Fin Chapitre 1


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 : Diverses activités

Gojyo alla rejoindre son cher blondinet qui l'attendait allongé sur le lit. Il s'assit au bord et Sanzo vint immédiatement lui enlever le T-shirt en lui massant le dos. ( Est-ce que vous avez déjà vu Sanzo faire ça une fois dans sa vie ? Moi je dis vive le wasabi ! ) Gojyo n'ayant pas l'habitude d'être chouchouté et ne sachant pas comment réagir se laissa faire. Il se laissa tomber sur les cuisses du moine et ferma les yeux. Celui-ci pencha sa tête sur le visage du jeune Kappa et sentit les doux cheveux d'un rouge éclatant.

Gojyo lui demanda alors :

-Tu devrais manger du wasabi plus souvent si ça te plais autant de faire...

Il n'eut même pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il sentit déjà les douces lèvres du moine effleurer les siennes. Tous deux débutèrent un langoureux et savoureux baiser. Gojyo ne pouvant pas retenir son côté de seme, mit la main dans le caleçon de Sanzo et le lui enleva ! Le moine étant lui aussi très motivé aujourd'hui finit de déshabiller son compagnon. Leur deux corps plein de sueur s'enlaçaient et s'enroulaient dans les plis des draps.

Le début de l' après midi arriva, et les deux jeunes hommes épuisés de leur sport intense s'endormirent tout de suite après avoir eu fini. Les rayons du soleil pénétraient dans la chambre et faisaient ressortir la blondeur des fins cheveux du bonze qui bougeaient avec la légère brise venant de dehors. Le Kappa se réveilla ( il est très robuste ) et contempla Sanzo qui dormait profondément. On pouvait lire sur son joli visage un sourire d'un homme comblé. Après l'avoir regardé pendant plusieurs heures Gojyo alla en ville pour acheter des clopes et de l'alcool. Il ne partit pas longtemps mais lorsqu'il fut revenu le moine était levé et ne se souvenait plus de rien, il grommelait dans son coin en se dirigeant lentement vers la douche. On aurait dit qu'il était bourré, oui ça lui arrive parfois car il ne tient pas aussi bien l'alcool qu' Hakkai.

Gojyo le regardait marcher de travers, ce qui d'ailleurs ne plaisait pas à Sanzo car il lui dit :

-Eh! Toi kappa pervers arrête de me regarder avec un air bête comme si tu voulais quelque chose ! Sinon je vais te buter !

Gojyo pensa alors que l'effet du wasabi était véritablement terminé et que pour l'instant il n'avait qu'une chose à faire: écouter Sanzo-sama. Il se rendit compte qu'en plus il avait oublier d'acheter le manuel sur le yaoi que lisait Sanzo, il reparti alors en ville.

Pendant ce temps le moine se faisait couler un bain avec plein de mousse ( il avait trop la flemme de prendre une douche..), en attendant que la baignoire se remplisse il se regardait dans le miroir. Il prit des noeuds à cheveux et s'en accrocha deux pour faire des petites couettes blondes ! Il avait l'air content de sa nouvelle coiffure mais il entendit un bruit qui l'inquiéta, car il ne voulait pas qu'on le voit comme ça surtout si c'était Gojyo. Il enfila une serviette autour de sa taille et ouvrit discrètement la porte et regarda vers la cuisine.. il ne voyait personne mais entendait de plus en plus de bruit.

Il décida alors de sortir de la salle de bain. Arrivé à la salle à manger il ne trouva rien d'anormal mais par contre une main lui attrapa l'épaule et il sursauta.

-Ah sale Kappa c'est toi ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Ben je suis chez moi... je n'ai plus le droit ?...Sanzo pourquoi as-tu des petites couettes ? Et tu n'as pas froid en serviette ?

Le bonze devint tout rouge et se sentit gêné... il ne savait plus où se mettre ni quoi dire pour pas que le Kappa se foute de sa gueule...

-euuuuuuuuh... en fait...

Il partit en courant à la salle de bains pour enlever ses couettes et prendre enfin son bain.

-Heureusement que je suis revenu à ce moment là sinon j'aurai rater ça ! Et Sanzo va pouvoir savourer son nouveau manuel: yaoi en se coiffant et se maquillant... ils sont vraiment bizarres ses livres, je devrais le lire.

Il commença donc à lire le manuel, pendant que Sanzo prenait son bain.

Ils avaient tous les deux une activité passionnante.

( Dans son bain Sanzo joue avec son canard en plastique )

Fin Chapitre 2


End file.
